more than enough
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Jane and Kurt celebrate Easter for the first time with Avery.


"Do you think this is okay?" Jane asked Kurt, her forehead creasing in worry. She ran her hand through her short waves and chewed nervously at her lower lip.

"I think it's perfect, Jane. Avery's going to love it," he soothed his wife, reaching out and tugging her into a hug. Jane relaxed against his chest, her cheek pressing into the soft fabric of his shirt. She looped her arms around his back and gently stroked her fingertips over his muscles.

"Everything is going so well, Kurt," she muttered against his chest. His hand rubbed up and down her back, warming her skin pleasantly. His gentle touch soothed her frayed nerves and she leaned into him. "I don't know what I'm doing."

Kurt laughed. "None of us do! Jane, come on. Stop being so hard on yourself. Avery's coming around and you two are getting along. It's all day by day." He kissed the top of her head. "Let's go. Avery will be here in a few minutes and I don't know if you want her to see you in those pajamas."

Looking down at the ratty, oversized shirt she wore as a nightgown, Jane grinned. "Yeah, I guess I should try and look like a put together adult," she leaned up and kissed Kurt softly on the lips. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he replied, kissing her back.

Jane watched as he headed into their bedroom to shower and once Kurt was completely out of sight, she reached out and fluffed up the fake grass in Avery's Easter basket. She hoped the 18-year-old liked it - Jane had enlisted Patterson, Zapata, Allie, and Sarah for opinions on what to put in the basket. She had gone slightly over budget, but hopefully it would be worth the look on Avery's face. With one last fluff of the grass, Jane sucked in an unsteady breath and headed for the bedroom to get ready.

* * *

They had told Avery to come to the apartment at noon, an hour or two before the rest of the team so that Jane and Kurt could give her the basket. Surprisingly enough, the teen showed up ten minutes early.

"Hi," she said when Kurt opened the door. The small smile on her face replaced her usual attitude.

"Hey, kid," Kurt stepped aside and gestured, "Come on in. Jane's in the kitchen."

Avery stepped into the apartment and Jane poked her head around the wall separating the kitchen from the hallway. "Hey, Avery. I'm glad you came!"

"I'm glad I came too," Avery said honestly and by the look on her face, it seemed like she was kind of surprised that she meant it. She shed her light jacket, hanging it in the hall closet and Jane had to turn away and hide the pleased little smile that came involuntarily - just that little act made it seem like Avery was comfortable in their apartment. It was a small thing, and Jane knew Kurt would tease her if she told him how happy it made her, but she liked knowing that Avery had been to their place enough times that she knew her way around.

"So what are you making?" Avery asked, leaning against the counter and peering at the stove.

Jane smiled. "A little mix of things. Some vegan stuff, some regular stuff. But I think you'll like it all."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He hadn't gotten on the vegan train. "Vegan burgers are not the same as regular burgers, Jane."

He winked at his wife so she knew he was joking and she stuck her tongue out at him. Avery watched their interaction with guarded eyes and a slight smile. She wrapped her arms around herself, even as she giggled quietly at Jane's childish reaction.

Kurt caught Jane's eye and subtly tilted his head in the direction of the living room. Jane's eyes widened and she bit gently at her lower lip.

"So, I know you're nearly 19 and all," Jane said slowly and cautiously, "but Kurt and I were hoping that you weren't too old for an Easter basket?"

Avery's eyes lit up and Jane got excited too. But then, almost immediately, Avery's expression fell back into guardedness - Kurt's own heart hurt at the expression of heartbreak on Jane's face. They both just wanted Avery to feel comfortable, to feel like family. It constantly felt like one step forward, four steps back with Avery.

"I...um...they're a little babyish," Avery murmured. "But," she hedged, biting her lip, "I think I might be okay with some chocolate."

Jane smiled in relief. It wasn't quite the effusive acceptance she had been hoping for, but she'd take anything at this point. Kurt rested his hand on her hip and gently squeezed in support. She nodded her head at the living room, "Go ahead. The basket is on the table."

Avery smiled and darted into the living room, ignoring, for a moment, her teenage angst for the lure of presents. Jane and Kurt followed, their hands intertwined. Avery was already staring at the basket when they approached.

"This is, like, a lot, you guys," Avery said, a little unease creeping into her tone. She touched the cellophane that covered the oversized basket and it crinkled pleasantly under her fingers. The wrapping was see-through, so she could clearly see the sweaters and cosmetics and gift cards that Jane had gone overboard on buying.

Jane shrugged easily, her casual attitude masking the anxiety bubbling under the surface. "I missed a lot of Easters."

Kurt watched as Avery's shoulders stiffened and, wanting to ease the tension that was clouding the air, said, "It was all on sale anyway, you're not worth retail."

When both Jane and Avery turned to look at him in disbelief, Kurt grinned and winked at his wife's daughter, "I'm kidding. I think at least one of those romper things was full price."

Avery smirked at his joke, "Funny, Kurt. But seriously, thank you. This is really awesome of you guys."

"You haven't even opened it yet," Jane pointed out. "I could've gotten stuff that you hate."

"I'm sure you didn't," Avery shook her head. She paused, her mouth slightly open, as if she was considering if she should say something else. With a little shake of her head, she decided and said, "Besides, you picked it all out thinking about me. That means more than whatever's in the basket."

Jane's eyes immediately welled up and Kurt placed a steadying hand on her lower back. Avery looked mildly uncomfortable at Jane's emotions, but didn't look like she wanted to take back what she had said. But, feeling like it was now her turn to distract from the situation, Avery smiled wryly and said, "Although, I think I'm going to have to have a talk with whoever though I would like," she paused, squinting through the cellophane, "a video game called "The Last of Us" and _Critical Role_ comic books."

Jane gave a little watery laugh, her eyes still a little misty, "Yeah, that was Patterson."

"You most definitely do not have to play the game," Kurt chimed in.

"But you do have to thank Patterson for helping me and trying to think of something you might like," Jane said, sounding very much like a mom.

Avery smiled – it had been a long time since someone who loved her had used that tone of voice with her. It was nice.

"I can do that," she replied easily, her own voice getting a little hoarse with emotion. "Now, let me see what other goodies are in here!"

She dropped to the couch and pulled the basket closer, making quick work of untying the ribbon at the top. Jane and Kurt watched form the doorway as she dug through the presents, giving reactions to everything she pulled out.

Jane found herself leaning against Kurt's side and feeling lighter with every smile Avery shot her way.

There were still things she regretted – like the fact that her relationship with Roman was more or less irreparable, that Bethany was across the country from her and Kurt, that the Crawford mess seemed to be getting worse and worse by the day.

But for now, she was going to enjoy Easter with her husband and her daughter and, when they eventually got there, the rest of her SIOC family and that was going to be enough for now.

Kurt, sensing her inner turmoil, pressed a wordless kiss to her temple.

More than enough.

* * *

 _A/N: Okay, so Easter is looong over at this point. But in my defense, I started it well before the holiday, I just got really busy with school._

 _Anyway, not much to say here, I enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Drop me a review and let me know wht you think :)_


End file.
